


The Pond

by michxllej



Category: Boys - Fandom, Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, MM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michxllej/pseuds/michxllej
Summary: Sieger goes back for Marc, but what happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-phanfiction so I hope it doesn't suck lmao

I knew where I was going. I knew there was only one place we could go where he would be mine and I would be his. The pond.

"Where are we going?" Marc whispers into my ear. I struggle to hear him over the sound of Eddy's moped's revving engine.

I shake my head, keeping my focus on the dimly lit road ahead of me. I try not to think about Marc's body pressing into my back. I try not to think about his flawless face illuminated by the pale moonlight.

I almost miss the exit. I press on the brakes and guide the moped along the narrow road. When we finally reach the clearing, I step off the bike.

"Swimming?" Marc asks curiously as he hops off of the moped.

I flash him a sheepish grin and lean Eddy's beloved vehicle against a tall tree. Grabbing his hand, I pull him away from the road and in behind the trees.

"Sieg- but- we don't have towels or-" Marc stutters, but I cut him off by pressing my index finger against his beautiful lips.

He grins and takes off his jacket, throwing it onto the grass. Before I can do the same, he pulls me in for a quick peck on the lips, and in one movement, he slides my coat off and drops it onto the ground beside his.

Suddenly, a wave of nerves ripples through my body. I realise what I have done. I have taken Eddy's moped and run off without telling my dad where I was going. I'm supposed to be the 'good kid'. I'm not bad. I'm not Eddy. But I would do anything to make Marc like me again.

Hands shaking, I begin to unbutton his shirt, my fingers gliding over his toned stomach as I work my way down. He pulls my t-shirt over my head and plants kisses on my collarbones. Each one feeling more electric than the last.

I take a step back. Marc looks at me, his brow furrowed in confusion. I feel myself blushing as my eyes dart down his body. He smiles and takes my hands in his, guiding them to his pants. Slightly hesitantly, I undo the button and slip his trousers down around his ankles. He kicks his socks and shoes off and leaves his pants on the pile of clothing on the grass beside us. I shake violently with nerves as he removes mine also.

We stand there in silence. I take in every single inch of his perfect body. Marc steps away and begins walking towards the water, somehow leaving his underwear behind him on the edge of the pond. I do the same. I wade into the water, meeting him in the middle. The water was high- reaching almost to my chest.

Marc turns around to look at me. His dark eyes glisten in the moonlight as he gazes deep into my eyes. I feel my insides begin to melt.

"What do you want?" He sighs, taking a step closer to me.

This is the second time he has said those words to me, and for the second time I don't think I have an answer.

"I don't know," I mumble. I absentmindedly swirl my hands around in the dark water.

"Do you love her?" Marc asks coldly.

I look at him quizzically. I thought this was over.

"Jessica. Do you love her?" He sounds manic, harsh and almost scary. His face is twisted into a horrid scowl.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. My cheeks begin to heat up and redden and my heart rate becomes elevated.

"I..." I mumble, letting the cool pond water trickle through my hands like sand through an hourglass.

"Jessica," Marc repeats, glistening tears beginning to fall down his face.

I glide my thumb over his shaking lips and wipe away his tears. Suddenly, he swats my hand away lightly.

"Do you love Jessica?" He almost-shouts, trembling and nearly sobbing.

"Neen," I whisper. I keep my head down. I'm scared. I'm scared that Marc will never like me again. I'm scared that he won't talk to me anymore. I'm scared that he will never trust me again. I just can't lose the only person that has made me happy since mum died.

I stay silent. I turn around and begin walking back to shore, humiliated. Marc starts to laugh quietly. I turn to see him grinning widely at me. I smile and wade back over to him. He leans in to kiss me. He pulls me closer to him and begins to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

I am suddenly very aware of my body pressing against his. I try again not to think about it. I try not to think about every single inch of my skin being in contact with his. This is the closest I have even been to someone. But suddenly, Marc pulls away again.

"Promise me that you'll tell her that tomorrow, okay?" He grins, his muscular arms wrapped lovingly around my neck.

"Yes," I say quietly, before locking my lips on his again.

We continue to kiss passionately, making up for lost time, until Marc pulls away once more.

"Sieger... Do you love me?" He says, his voice so quiet it is barely audible. He stares deep into my eyes.

I look straight back at him. Again, I take in all of his features as if it was the first time I had ever seen him. His dark curly hair. His freckles scattered across his tanned skin like stars on a velvet sky. His deep brown eyes that could melt a heart of stone.

I have never even asked myself that question. I love being with Marc. I love kissing Marc. I love his hands feeling every inch of my body.

"I love you," I whisper, planting a kiss on his neck.

"I love you too," he smiles, returning the favour.

We talk and kiss and swim and fool around until the sun comes up, at which point we decide that it's probably best if we head back- or risk hypothermia.

Marc laughs as I struggle to get dressed while soaking wet, and I playfully slap him across the chest with my t-shirt.

I start the moped engine and hop on. Marc sits behind me. I drive him home, and upon reaching his house, he pulls me in for yet another long kiss.

"See you tomorrow," I say quietly, hoping that I don't wake anyone up.

"Doei," Marc smiles, before I plant a final kiss on his soft lips

"And you said you weren't gay," I hear him laugh as he enters his house. I chuckle to myself and get back on Eddy's moped.

The lights are still on when I get home, despite it being nearly 6am. I park the moped outside and hesitantly walk up the steps to the front porch. I open the door to see dad and Eddy still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sieger! Where on earth were you?!" My dad yells, standing up from his seat. I am not usually the one receiving a scolding from dad. Eddy must be very happy.

"Why's your hair wet, Sieg?" Eddy taunts. When I don't answer, he tries again.   
"Where'd you get that hickey? From your boyfriend?"

I wince, staying silent. My hand darts to my neck. I feel around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well?" My dad yells again. 

"Yes. My boyfriend," I mumble in honesty. Tears streaming down my face, I run out of the kitchen and don't stop running until I'm safe inside my bed.

Even from upstairs, I can hear my dad shouting at Eddy. I press my ear to the floorboards.

"Son, don't you dare cross the line on such a sensitive subject!" My dad scolds. Though he defends me, I imagine that he's just as upset as Eddy is.

"But Dad-" Eddy laughs. "Sieger's a queer!" He spits the last word out.

"And? In this family, we support each other!" Dad says, still angry, but calming down slightly.

"So you're okay with having a fag for a son?" Eddy teases, still spitting the insults. He knows I can hear him.

That's what Eddy does. He teases and taunts. Ever since mum died most of the things he says are to get a reaction. 

"Yes. If Sieger likes boys then I don't care. Have you realised, Eddy? This is the most content he has been since your mother. Just let him have this," my dad says.

I can almost sense Eddy rolling his eyes. I hear him bound up the stairs and slam his bedroom door. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

 

From: Marc

Hey Sieg. I had a really good time tonight.  
Thanks for coming back to me x

From: Sieger

Hey. Eddy and dad know. I think they're pretty  
pissed between the moped and the whole  
'gay' thing. Thanks for the hickeys x

From: Marc

It'll be okay Sieg. At least you weren't   
arrested like Eddy was. And it's no  
problem. Purple looks good on  
you. See you tomorrow? x

From: Sieger

Sure. Doei x

 

I fall asleep while thinking about Marc, and clutching my phone to my chest.


End file.
